


Nucleus

by Insommnia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Cualquier intento de humor es un fracaso, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uso y abuso de notas al pie, el heavy angst también llegará, el romance llegará, no preocuparsen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insommnia/pseuds/Insommnia
Summary: Con los años, Crowley había aprendido que el miedo no era algo que él pudiera sentir. Más bien era un sentimiento que él provocaba en otros.





	Nucleus

Crowley no había sentido miedo durante la Caída. Ni una mísera perturbación en la boca del estómago. Ni un leve cosquilleo en las alas. Nada. Todo el drama del que parecían hacerse eco los periódicos celestiales le parecía extremadamente exagerado. Por eso Crowley prefería los dramas por fascículos[1]. Al menos allí la sobre-reacción tenía fines artísticos y de entretenimiento (aunque en retrospectiva el mayor nivel de maldad de los ángeles, a juicio de Crowley, lo podía alcanzar un bebé en su primer mes de vida).

Pero hablemos sobre la Caída. Lo primero que hay que entender es que la Caída no es una caída como tal. No en la definición humana, al menos. No hay ningún objeto que modifique su posición en el espacio. Bueno sí. Pero no a través de un desplazamiento a gran velocidad.

La Caída es más un juicio. Un juicio donde no hay defensa porque no hay distinción entre acusación y jurado popular. Además, ese jurado lo sabe Todo.

Es importante señalar que no ha habido una única Caída. En un lugar tan poblado como el Cielo es natural y casi _necesario_ una Caída o dos al mes (incluso más en los meses invernales porque es de sobra conocido por todos los ángeles que el Cielo puede ser un lugar bastante fresquito y no pocos de ellos prefieren darse un paseo hacia lugares algo más cálidos), pero sí es cierto que la de Lucifer fue la más sonada de todas. Por lo poético y lo estético y la cantidad de personalidades importantes que acudieron. Lo que tiene pertenecer a la Tríada Superior a fin de cuentas.

La de Crowley ni siquiera tuvo juez. Mandaron al Metatrón.

Que Dios no considere necesario personarse en la causa en tu contra dice mucho del nivel de importancia del individuo en cuestión en ese momento. Por tanto, se puede considerar que hay Caídas de primera y Caídas de segunda. Crowley jugaba en tercera regional.

Nadie fue a despedirse cuando inició el descenso por las empinadas escaleras hacia el Infierno. El pasamanos estaba roto y cada cierto número de escalones (imposible de adivinar) había uno suelto.

Crowley no había sentido miedo ni siquiera entonces cuando el descenso de cinco mil trescientos dos escalones en completa soledad hacia un futuro incierto era lo único que le aguardaba.

—¡Espera!

La voz de Azirafel le había hecho detenerse en seco a mitad de un escalón (de los buenos) lo justo para no poner un pie en el siguiente (de los malos).

Azirafel pertenecía a lo que se conocía como Tríada Inferior, el último pero aún de los pesos pesados en la jerarquía, el úlimo bastión antes del inicio de la larga lista de don-nadies. Era también el único que había asistido a su juicio.

Se podría decir que, en el Cielo, Azirafel era lo más parecido que tenía a un “conocido cercano”.

Pero eso no significaba que le apeteciese hablarle en ese momento. No necesitaba su pena o compasión. Siguió bajando.

—Crowley, en serio…

Escucharle mucho más cerca que el instante anterior sí que le hizo volverse.

—No sé si eres consciente de que si das un paso más se considerará que estás descendiendo al Infierno conmigo, ángel.

—¿Eh?

Azirafel estaba a su lado no exactamente bajando sino más bien flotando. Aún conservaba su aureola y sus alas de un blanco cegador que a Crowley le dañaba las retinas. Maldito momento en el que había decidido convertirse en una serpiente y maldito momento en el que le pillaron con esa forma. Aunque no se arrepentía del acto en sí. Obedecer sin cuestionarse nada simplemente no entraba en sus principios y no era justo que los dos primeros seres humanos no tuviesen derecho a elegir por sí mismos. ¿Crowley les había concedido sin darse cuenta el don del libre albedrío al hacerles morder la manzana? Es posible. Pero para las Altas Esferas era distinto. Toda lo relacionado con él desde que le vieron charlando con Lucifer & Cía. era distinto. Por eso había alegado que lo hizo siguiendo sus órdenes; era mucho más fácil que admitir que había sido por iniciativa propia. De perdidos al río[2].

Su castigo, además de las alas negras, había sido mantener para siempre los ojos de reptil. Lo “único” que había perdido era su vida anterior (probablemente nada muy interesante) y su nombre (ahora le llamaban Crawly)[3].

—Digo que si flotas un escalón más vas a terminar por considerarte un caído tu también.

Los siguientes diez pasos los dio completamente solo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Crawly?

Azirafel flotaba a unos centímetros de distancia y parecía genuinamente preocupado por él. Miedo no había sentido pero sí cierta molestia. Probablemente cuanto más cerca estaba del Infierno más se acentuaba esa sensación.

—Porque me aburría —dijo simplemente.

Había pasado mucho tiempo solo. ¿Qué importaba un poco más? Siguió bajando y bajando. Azirafel no habló más y pronto le perdió de vista. Idiotas todos. Sensibles a niveles ridículos. Un par de palabras con el ángel equivocado y ya una condena para el resto de la eternidad.

Casi podría decirse que el resentimiento y el odio provocaron la desgracia de Crowley. Casi.

Pero en realidad fue uno de esos escalones sueltos. Un mal paso. Miles de kilómetros en Caída libre.

~*~

Ser consciente de que los humanos solo necesitaban a otros humanos para generar el caos total había simplificado enormemente su vida. Además, las tareas asignadas a la base de la pirámide alimenticia infernal resultaban tan sencillas que a veces Crowley prolongaba la situación más de lo normal simplemente por el hecho de poder disfrutarla más tiempo. Finalmente, su asociación con Azirafel prácticamente convertía su rutina de trabajo en unas vacaciones pagadas.

Con los años, Crowley había aprendido que el miedo no era algo que él pudiera sentir. Más bien era un sentimiento que él provocaba en otros. La creencia —bastante acertada por otra parte— de los seres humanos en las fuerzas divinas y malignas era la base de su existencia misma. A Crowley le gustaba la palabra demonio. A Crowley le gustaba mucho cómo representaban todo lo que tenía que ver con el Infierno. Una imagen especialmente desacertada de Lucifer le provocó tal ataque de risa una vez que tuvo que sentarse. Al Cielo, por el contrario, lo idealizaban bastante.

—Los humanos son extraordinarios pero creo que se han excedido un poco en esa representación de mí —Azirafel contemplaba con suma atención la vidriera exterior de una iglesia de un condado remoto de Inglaterra.

—¿Lo dices porque te han puesto más alas de lo normal o por esa túnica tan hortera que apenas cubre lo suficiente?

La imagen representaba a un ángel hipermusculado enarbolando una espada flamígera que bien podía pasar por una lanza. Habían gastado tanto cristal en el rubio de sus largos cabellos que Crowley no estaba seguro de qué pretendían reflejar exactamente. Tal vez algún tipo de fantasía del maestro constructor.

—Entre otras cosas. Y porque no soy tan alto.

Dejaron la iglesia poco después con una despedida breve, cada uno dirigiéndose a resolver los asuntos que los había llevado hasta allí.

Durante el camino, la cabeza de Crowley bullía de ideas. Estar junto a Azirafel siempre conseguía despejarle la mente. Un pensamiento intrusivo sobre que la realidad de aquel ángel en concreto era imposible de representar intentó abrirse paso pero fue aplastado sin miramientos antes de llegar a formarse. La lista de tentaciones que ofrecer a las pobres almas perdidas de los devotos habitantes de aquellas tierras era como un rodillo implacable y ocupaba mucho espacio.

~*~

Crowley no sintió miedo durante la Revolución Francesa. Si acaso una leve incomodidad al ver a Azirafel esposado en aquella sucia celda mientras fuera decoraban el cuello de los nobles con una afiladísima hoja plateada. El muy idiota había sido capaz de ir a París en plena Revolución por unos crêpes. Costaba creerlo pero a Crowley no le pillaba de nuevas. Aunque no era la primera vez que debía salvar su angelical culo por meterse en problemas por culpa de la comida, sí era la primera en la que ambos asumían que no hacer algo pronto implicaba unas consecuencias bastante peores que una simple reprimenda.

Y si bien tenía sus deberes infernales bastante claros, por encima de todo eso estaba Azirafel. La supervivencia del Pacto dependía de, bueno, de hecho de la _supervivencia_ de ambas partes, así que un chasquido de dedos había cambiado las reglas del juego, aquel hombre estúpido estaba recibiendo el castigo que merecía (Crowley se había ocupado de que, a su debido tiempo, saliesen a la luz ciertos escándalos que creían haber mantenido inteligentemente ocultos) y Azirafel le había dedicado una sonrisa que en cierto modo había compensado todo lo demás.

Y, qué narices, los prometidos crêpes habían resultado estar sorprendentemente buenos. ¿Las vistas desde Nôtre-Dame? Espectaculares.

~*~

La única vez que Crowley había sentido miedo, miedo real, la situación provocó que no pudiese siquiera pararse a evaluarlo. La librería estaba en llamas. Enormes lenguas de fuego engullían las estanterías y todos los libros como si el mismo Infierno hubiese crecido hasta allí. Y Azirafel no estaba por ninguna parte. Por todas partes creía verle y no era más que el humo ascendiendo por otra pila de papel quemado.

Algo en su fuero interno le decía que todo era culpa de aquel libro. Aquel estúpido libro que, al contrario que sus hermanos, parecía no arder en mitad de todo aquel caos. Las Buenas y Acertadas Profecías de la Jodida Agnes la Chalada que no habían sido capaces de predecir nada de aquello. A pesar de todo había cogido el libro. Era el único recuerdo tangible que le quedaba de él.

Había humanos fuera intentando sofocar las llamas y aparentemente incapaces de verle —Crowley había descubierto que era capaz de obrar pequeños milagros sin ser plenamente consciente de ello— de modo que nadie le detuvo cuando salió por la puerta con el libro fuertemente sujeto bajo la chaqueta y se sentó en la acera junto a montón de personas que corrían de un lado para otro.

Azirafel se había ido para siempre y ese nuevo sentimiento que empezaba a experimentar, si no era tristeza, desde luego se le parecía mucho.

~*~

El fin del mundo estaba cerca y el joven Adán Young parecía indeciso. La presencia de Satán nunca significaba nada bueno y era natural la duda del crío. Con toda seguridad no llegaría vivo a los doce años. Crowley apretó la mano del Anticristo para infundirle ánimos. Azirafel hizo lo propio.

La gran diferencia de ese Armageddon es que le encontraba con el ángel al lado. Crowley podía imaginarse fácilmente cien escenarios de apocalipsis peores. Los cuerpos humanos no pero tal vez sus esencias celestial y demoníaca serían capaces de encontrar su propio camino a Alfa Centauri.

A pesar de todo, el chaval había conseguido capear el temporal de una forma bastante sorprendente y el Reloj del Juicio Final había dado unos cuantos minutos más de tregua a la medianoche.

Y aun así, la prueba definitiva había llegado mucho después cuando sus respectivos lados habían aparecido para poner orden. Por una vez la maldita Agnes había predicho algo que él personalmente encontraba útil. Azirafel caminó entre las rojas llamas con la tranquilidad proporcionada por su núcleo infernal y Crowley había hecho otro tanto en ese baño de agua bendita que habría destrozado a cualquiera menos a un ángel. Si bien Crowley nunca había sentido especial simpatía por los ángeles, el ver lo que le hubieran hecho al Azirafel real le llenó de un odio tan profundo que le sorprendió no haber adoptado su forma de pesadilla y haber acabado con todo de un golpe. La cara de Gabriel era un poema que le hubiera encantado recitar.

Lo curioso es que, vaciladas aparte, todo se había resuelto mediante burocracia. Un precioso sello ardiente en su expediente: Excedencia Laboral Prolongada. El papel se lo había entregado un tímido chiquillo de Recursos Inhumanos que titubeaba de puro terror cada dos palabras, se empeñaba en llamarle Señor Crowley y que se equivocaba rellenando el formulario. [4]

Pero lo importante es que ese sello le otorgaba la libertad. Ligeramente restringida pero libertad a fin de cuentas. Ya no tendría que responder de sus actos ante los Lores infernales. Unas vacaciones reales. Estaba deseando decírselo a Azirafel.

Fue ese pensamiento el que lo hizo detenerse un momento, con la pluma sangrante en la mano y el chaval mirándole fijamente probablemente balbuceando alguna incoherencia.

Azirafel.

Crowley conocía de sobra los tejemanejes del Infierno. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo entre ellos y podía poner la mano en el fuego[5] por una cosa; un demonio siempre iba de frente. Allí Abajo eran malvados y nunca pretendían esconder su naturaleza. Había comprobado cómo se las gastaban ahí arriba, así que el destino de Azirafel era incierto. Crowley esperaba que no le hubiesen castigado, que su pequeña performance les hubiera aterrorizado lo suficiente como para que le dejasen en paz. Pero no podía estar seguro. No hasta que le viera con sus propios ojos, probablemente con la nariz metida en algún libro de su nueva y reformada librería. Si volvía a aquel lugar para encontrarlo vacío, Crowley juró internamente que subiría a enfrentarse con Dios mismo.

Garabateó una firma ininteligible en el papel y salió prácticamente corriendo de allí.

El edificio permanecía igual. Inalterado. Como si en ningún momento hubiese quedado reducido a cenizas. Crowley cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo aunque realmente no lo necesitaba. Respirar profundamente era algo que había escuchado que los humanos hacían para relajarse y lo que menos necesitaba era entrar en aquel lugar dando un portazo. Si Azirafel estaba dentro probablemente se sobresaltase, si no…

Crowley entró dando un portazo.

Que el interior estuviese vacío no era ninguna pista en sí. Sabía de sobra que Azirafel era un maestro en el arte de evitar clientes que pudiesen estar interesados en alguno de sus originales. Probablemente él inventó los usos horarios sin darse cuenta. Pero eso tampoco era un alivio. Que no hubiese salido ya a recibirle era cuanto menos extraño. Azirafel lo veía todo.

—Disculpa, querido, estaba preparando té.

Escuchar esa voz hizo más que mil sesiones de meditación. Azirafel estaba ahí, a unos cuantos pasos y en apariencia de una pieza. Crowley sintió el absurdo impulso de abrazarle, como había visto en algunas películas, pero se contuvo. No habría sido nada apropiado. Le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía que fuese convincente.

—Me alegro de verte, ángel.

La sonrisa de Azirafel se ensanchó.

—Y yo de verte a ti. ¿Me acompañas? —hizo un gesto con la mano hacia una parte de la librería que Crowley nunca había visto.

La sala era pequeña pero acogedora, con un par de sillas dispuestas alrededor de una mesa redonda que Crowley estaba seguro había visto en algún momento decorar un dormitorio en Versalles. La estancia físicamente no estaba en ningún sitio, pero a la vez sí. Pudo ver cómo Azirafel enrojecía un poco.

—No sé si debería preguntar…

—Oh, bueno…digamos que ha sido un autorregalo de celebración.

Crowley sonrió. Azirafel parecía realmente avergonzado de haber sucumbido a un deseo tan impulsivo como el de crearse un lugar privado que no existía en el tiempo ni el espacio pero a la vez ofrecía ciertas comodidades.

—¿Todo bien? —Un mudo agradecimiento reflejado en los ojos azules del ángel le hizo ver que había hecho bien en cambiar de tema—. Con el Juicio, quiero decir— Le mostró el papel con el sello que aún brillaba incandescente (y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, al menos durante su vigencia).

—Oh, sí. Ha ido genial.

Crowley no parecía convencido del todo. Había algo extraño en la manera de comportarse de Azirafel. Respuestas demasiado abruptas y tensas.

—Azirafel…

—No sé qué hacer, Crowley —murmuró, tomando asiento. La taza de té aún humeaba entre sus manos a pesar de que ya deberías estar tibia—Siempre he tenido un objetivo. Tareas. Misiones. Algún milagro aquí y allá. Todos formábamos parte del Plan Inefable—Crowley hizo una mueca al escuchar esa odiosa palabra— Pero ahora… —Contempló la hoja que yacía sobre la mesa. Un expediente con un sello de un dorado resplandeciente—Ahora por primera vez no tengo claro cómo seguir.

Crowley se sentó en la otra silla.

—¿Y qué tal si no hicieses nada excepto lo que te apetezca?

—¿Lo que me apetezca?

—Después de pasarte toda tu existencia cumpliendo órdenes, ángel, ¿no te gustaría por fin disfrutar sin tener que rendirle cuentas a alguien?

La cara de Azirafel se fue iluminando poco a poco aunque aún se mantenía en guardia. Crowley sabía perfectamente qué teclas tenía que tocar para que la melodía sonase a su gusto.

No hay camino fácil para llegar a un ángel o un demonio. En el primer caso es imposible y en el segundo, en la mejor de las situaciones, acababas muerto. Lo que Crowley lamentaba era que, en su caso concreto, el camino más corto era a través de sus emociones. Una no tan pequeña parte de él envidiaba al resto de demonios del Infierno. Se movían con una fluidez letal que hacía muy difícil manipularlos. Eran crudos de carácter y carentes de empatía en sus acciones. Crowley aún mantenía cierta faceta emocional más propia de un ángel, como si una parte de él no hubiera Caído del todo y sabía que de forma inconsciente era algo que Azirafel aprovechaba.

Si bien los ángeles no se podían analizar, los siglos de mutua compañía habían hecho que Crowley llegara a conocer a Azirafel casi como la palma de su mano. El camino más corto para llegar a él era a través de su estómago y la razón de la existencia de Crowley era la tentación.

—¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad por probar todos los restaurantes existentes?

~*~

**Camboya**

Azirafel terminó de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta mientras Crowley seguía el gesto con ojos atentos detrás de sus gafas negras.

—Estaba delicioso.

Crowley le vio sonreír afablemente al camarero que se acercó a retirarle los platos. El reservado del Viroth ofrecía unas vistas espectaculares del jardín y el lago artificial que le rodeaba, suavemente iluminados por la luz de los farolillos. El restaurante era un lugar encantador al que habían decidido entrar por pura casualidad y aunque a Crowley no le terminaban de convencer el resto de comensales[6], merecía la pena estar allí sólo por ver disfrutar a Azirafel del delicioso fondant de chocolate que le habían servido de postre.

—Debo admitir, querido, que has tenido una idea fantástica.

Nada más salir, las nubes que parecían presagiar tormenta oscurecían la luna pero no dificultaban la visión. El ángel había insistido en dar un tranquilo paseo y Crowley no tenía intención de negarse. Era agradable poder estirar las piernas después de unas horas asintiendo educadamente con la cabeza ante lo que le pareció la mayor muestra de vinos existente sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Es mi tarea recordarte la existencia de los placeres mundanos, ángel.

Azirafel sonrió.

—Te agradezco pues tu dedicación a esta nobilísima tarea.

El viento presagiaba un cambio en el tiempo. Las nubes se cerraban cada vez más y las primeras gotas no tardaron en aparecer.

—¡Joder!

La repentina maldición de Crowley frenó a Azirafel en seco.

—Joderjoderjoderjoder.

No pensaba dar un puñetero paso más, cada gota que caía sobre él era como mil ardientes clavos que le atravesaran a la vez. Se refugió bajo el primer techo que encontró y siseó al cielo.

El ángel alzó la mano y una gota perfecta se posó en su dedo como si de una mariposa se tratase. Se la llevó a los labios.

—Por todos los cielos, es agua bendita.

A Crowley casi se le salieron los dorados ojos de las órbitas.

—¿PERDÓN?

Al menos Azirafel tuvo la decencia de parecer tan confuso como él mientras realizaba un pequeño milagro que los transportó directamente al hotel donde se alojaban.

Cuentan las leyendas que en las noches de lluvia aún se puede escuchar a un demonio maldecir.

_¡¿Pero a quién cojones se le ocurrió bendecir la lluvia en África?!_

**Buenos Aires**

Crowley sabía que el cuerpo humano se componía de un considerable porcentaje de agua. Lo sabía porque varios milenios de existencia sobre la Tierra le habían dado para leer algún que otro libro sobre el tema en sus ratos libres. No es que fuese un apasionado de ese tipo de lecturas pero mentiría si dijese que no había sentido cierta curiosidad por los humanos como especie y su composición más básica. Lo que esas lecturas también le habían proporcionado era la certeza de que ningún cuerpo mortal sería capaz de tolerar esos niveles de tequila en sangre.

—T-te p-puedo asegurar que no tengo nada que ver con los patos esos australianos raros. Nonn-…no tenemos tan m-mala leche.

Sabía, principalmente por el olor, que Azirafel caminaba a su lado pero era incapaz de determinar si su paso era también errático o se trataba de las placas tectónicas reubicándose de nuevo a gran velocidad. El suelo parecía inestable bajo sus pies.

—¿P-patos raros?

El ángel trastabilló y Crowley alcanzó a cogerle por la cintura. La farola parecía un buen punto de agarre.

—Sí, l-los _orbitonincos_ esos.

—¿O-ornitorrincos?

—Eso.

A Azirafel le dio la risa floja, indicador inequívoco de que se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, si no peor.

—¿Y por qué iba a ser cosa v-vuestra?

Crowley decidió achacar el mareo repentino al alcohol y no a que el ángel hubiese encontrado su cintura como punto de apoyo para intentar seguir caminando.

—Pffff parecen hechos a trozos.

Una ebria carcajada cortó la noche. La naturalidad de un ángel y un demonio sin obligaciones.

**Dakota del Sur**

—¿Crees que es sensato merendar tortitas sobre la cabeza del presidente George Washington, querido Crowley? —preguntó Azirafel mientras rociaba generosamente un plato con sirope de frambuesas.

Crowley acarició la cabeza de un águila real[7].

—No veo por qué no. 

~*~

A pesar de que Adán se había ocupado de buen grado de que todo volviese a la normalidad, había dejado algunos cabos sueltos. Nadie podía culparle, eso estaba claro, una carga demasiado pesada para los hombros de un crío de once años.

Crowley había recuperado su adorado Bentley y Azirafel su amada librería, pero el edificio había sufrido daños estructurales serios que no habían sido reparados y una rápida inspección determinó que el lugar era inhabitable por un tiempo. Los pisos superiores permanecerían clausurados hasta nueva orden —A.Z. Fell Books podía seguir _milagrosamente_ abierta— y todos los inquilinos serían realojados durante ese periodo.

Eso le confirmó a Crowley una cosa que ya sabía y le descubrió una nueva.

La primera es que la gente resultaba muchísimo más dócil cuando había una gran suma de dinero de por medio. Nadie puso ninguna queja al descubrir que se trasladaban a un edificio más nuevo y mejor acondicionado y Crowley estaba seguro de que vio a más de una persona sonreír.

La segunda es que, contra todo pronóstico, Azirafel no vivía en el almacén de su propia tienda.

Crowley sabía que el ángel era un amante de los placeres hedonísticos del mundo. Comía por el puro placer de hacerlo a pesar de que no lo necesitaba y cualquier entretenimiento, por pequeño que fuese, captaba con suma facilidad su atención. Por algo había sido el único ángel que sabía bailar. Prácticamente todos los días que se pasaba por la librería era para encontrarle con las narices metidas en algún libro al que era imposible hacerle la prueba del carbono 14 así que era natural pensar que su vida, cuando no estaba deleitándose con algún manjar o disfrutando de alguna actividad, se limitaba a aquel lugar. Azirafel no dormía así que no debería necesitar una cama. ¿Para qué iba a necesitar un piso?

La realidad había resultado ser que Azirafel realmente disfrutaba de las rutinas cotidianas, al igual que hacía él. Si bien no dormía, le gustaba arrellanarse en su sillón Luis XV[8] con un libro en la mano o simplemente a repasar anotaciones previas. No tenía televisión ni, a juicio de Crowley, ningún otro elemento que se hubiese inventado después del teléfono. Ojalá hubiese estado DaVinci presente para reflejar en sus dibujos la anatomía del rostro del tipo de la aseguradora al oír mencionar a Azirafel el número de alfombras que había ardido durante el incendio. Era el lugar probablemente menos funcional del planeta pero aún así, era el hogar del ángel. Y había sido pasto de las llamas.

Tenía que intentarlo. Una última vez.

—Azirafel.

El asegurador seguía parpadeando muy despacio mientras intentaba anotar de memoria todos los detalles que le había dado Azirafel, así que no se percató de que éste ya no le estaba prestando atención sino que se había girado para hablar con un hombre de gafas oscuras y aspecto ligeramente mafioso.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que deberías quedarte en mi casa.

Las cejas de Azirafel se alzaron levemente.

—Al menos hasta que arreglen todo esto—se apresuró a añadir.

Esperaba que su voz no revelase el ligero nerviosismo que sentía. No era la primera vez que el ángel le rechazaba elegantemente. La única diferencia es que ahora ninguno de los dos tenía que responder ante unos superiores que claramente no veían con buenos ojos su relación. Tal vez si la propuesta era la misma pero las condiciones eran diferentes, su respuesta cambiaría.

Crowley esperó.

Azirafel parecía algo azorado cuando por fin habló.

—Creo que es una excelente idea, querido.

* * *

[1] En 1974, para su sorpresa, se estrenó una serie televisiva con argumento similar pero con actores mejores titulada “La casa de la pradera”. Cuando descubrió que se basaba en un libro, adquirió copias en todos los idiomas en los que se había traducido y en varios más, sonidos imposibles de ser pronunciados por la limitada garganta humana.

[2] La expresión celestial real era mucho más larga. Incluía algo de unos peces que bebían una y otra vez. Crowley no entendía que interés les podía suscitar dicha actividad.

[3] Le llevó bastante tiempo responder al nuevo nombre. Tampoco es que lo llamasen muy a menudo.

[4] Era de la última remesa de becarios * que había entrado. Uno de los inventos más crueles a juicio de Crowley y el que más alegremente habían adoptado las grandes empresas. Incluso habían ido un paso más allá y no les pagaban por su trabajo. 

*Los becarios eran demonios de la categoría más baja en el gigantesco organigrama que era el Infierno. Crowley había llegado a un estatus demoníaco de Categoría 2 por la creación de los USB que no encajaban en el puerto de conexión.

[5] Una expresión que aún seguía arrancando alguna carcajada.

[6] Hacía relativamente poco que Crowley había aprendido una palabra nueva pero ya era capaz de identificarlos. Influencers. Los odiaba.

[7] Durante un corto y precioso instante, el águila sintió como milenios de conocimiento arcano se depositaban en su cabeza con la ligereza de un soplido. Vio el nacimiento de la Tierra y el ocaso de Los Hombres. Experimentó el poder destructor de un Titán y la trémula sensación del nacimiento de una Vida nueva y cálida. Con la misma rapidez desapareció. El águila parpadeó, confusa. Aleteó un poco.

[8] Regalo del propio Luis XV.


End file.
